Inlander's Gold Settlers
The Inlander's Gold settlers (Kú."i-parazainada") were an offshot of the Girtfolk and other non-native folk of Southernesse's great east-continent who had moved deeper inland and on into the southwestern part of Southernesse to found a number of mining towns collectively known as the Inlander's Gold settlements (Kú."Wâda-Parazainada"), driving out or enslaving the local tribes of the Old ones. Appearance Superficially the i-parazainada much resembled the Seabrighters, Galley slave-folk or Jegrai's People.They were tall, heavy boned, with dark skin and curly hair but they had become savaged and brutal, often to the grade of openly displaying their contempt for what they considered the "softened coastal -folk" by showing off their harshness and strength through intimidating brandings, tatoos, wild beards or hairstyles and symbols depicting death, demons or evil spirits, much gold and jewelry and pretentious clothes.Yet on the other hand they equally looked down on the Old Ones, whom they regarded as cultureless savages or mere beasts and did everything to distinguish themselves from the native tribesmen and to appear what they deemed sophisticated and civilized. Culture The Gold-Settlers were an odd culture, on one hand agressive and on the other hand always eager to make friends and do business, as they were loathe to engage much in craft and agriculture or animal husbandry and knew they depended on other folk to support them.Yet many Settlers in fact still actually were simple farmers and herders or simple miners, who could be even poor in comparison to the mighty minelords and their guards who served as the ruling classes of the country, still they used to keep up their peculiar stance towards putsiders.The same strange ambiguity defined their attitude towards the old ones ,with whom they were partially akin.While knewing they were the descendants of invaders and native enslaved folk, they hunted or bought native wives and raised their children, and still looked down upon the tribesmen, regarding them as mere beasts or potential slaves.On the other hand they were always eager to be on good terms with the local tribal chiefs for possible trade and alliances. Language The gold-settlers spoke a dialect of Kiltanaic, but most also knew Kùrúdfarî or even some few words from the local old one tribal dialects. Religion Wherever their ancestors once had come from they had brought their local gods and spirits with them to inlander's gold.Here however they followed only one true religion, the "Cult of Gold".They did not only dig for, trade with, export and buy goods and food with gold, tho them it had an almost spiritual, god-like quality.To adorn and clad onself in gold was an act of not only showing one's status and power in society, but to evolve spiritually, into a higher, almost god-like being.They kept parts of their ore away from the public to consecrate it to the "God of gold" in hope for his benevolence, to enable them access to even more of this holiest of metals. Warcraft Despite their apparent savagery the gold-settlers were actually sophisticated fighters.They not only were masterful smiths who were able to produce good quality weaponry and armour, they also were well capable to use them and fought well with great axes, spears, large shields, bows and long blades. Notes Largely inspired by: Middle-Earth Down Under: An Antipodean Campaign by Norman Talbot (Department of English, The University of Newcastle, University Drive, Callaghan, Newcastle, NSW 2308, Australia) ©1994 Norman Talbot; first published in Other Hands 4. Category:Haradrim Category:Wild peoples of the east and south Category:Tribe Category:Southernesse Category:Dark Land